


Timeline

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D agency is there to fix anything that goes wrong with the timeline. He send his two best agents to the mid evil time to protect their timeline. Will Clint connect with someone from this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This written for mcu_reversebang!

Phil watched Clint as he worked out. It was just doing push ups, sit ups, crunches, running in place. Since they came to this time this were different from what they were use to back home. S.H.I.E.L.D. was located outside the timeline. It was protected from the changes in their timeline, if some one did decide to alter the timeline for their own gain. Director Nick Fury was in charge he was in charge of making sure the timeline stay on course. Phil Coulson worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. . They were there to protect the timeline. Who knew what would happen if they weren’t there to protect it? The disruption had something to do with Lord Laufeyson. In the original timeline he was to die, but this new timeline had him marrying Lady Romanoff and rule her parents’ land. Phil and Clint were there to stop that from happening.

 

The anomaly, which was a ball of bright silvery golden ball of light that they went through, put them in a different time. They had no idea how it happened, but it happened. The scientists for them were studying the anomaly. They were no closer to figuring out how or why the anomaly appeared. If they did know then they would be ahead of the game. Everything would be a bit easier for them if they knew more about the anomaly. 

The thing was when you went into the anomaly and the past, time worked differently there. For every year you were there a minute passed by in their reality. So if you stayed five years in the past five minutes passed by in real time. Also the anomaly disappeared after being open for a while. Thing was, it worked both ways. The past could come to their time. When it happened they had a protocol in place to make sure things didn’t change the past that much.

Clint Barton was a good agent, he was one of the best agents there. Phil had ended up as his partner or better yet his supervisor. If there was an anomaly to be explored they were both going. Everyone went in pairs. They had to be careful when they went in. If they got killed in the new time, they were killed in their time. They had lost quite a few agents that way. 

Clint finished his work out and made his way over to Phil. His cover was being Phil's squire. They were back in the medieval times. King James ruled the land. He was located in Lord and Lady Romanoff’s kingdom. They had a daughter named Natasha. It seemed like Clint and Natasha had hit it off. 

 

There’d been a rumor going around of a vigilante around the kingdom. So far they had not seen this vigilante. When Clint wasn’t doing his squire duties he was out looking for the vigilante. The vigilante had shown up all around the kingdom and there was no way to predict where they would hit next. Of course Clint would go where the sighting was to try and find a trace of the trail. He was going to meet this vigilante.

Phil knew what happened in this century. It wasn’t all happy and good luck. They had made friends with most of the people who lived in the village. He knew of some of their fates. Phil didn’t discuss any of this with Clint. With this mission Clint wasn’t going to make it out unscathed. If they were allowed to have a device from the future then he was sure Clint would be trying to change a few people’s future, but it couldn’t happen. At the moment there was no way to get in touch with the team in the future. 

The only way to was to go through the anomaly and give their report. Phil knew that Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were working on a way to communicate through the anomaly. If they could do it then things would be better for them. He knew they would find a way to have them communicate through the anomaly even if the anomaly disappeared. Clint walked up to Phil with his brow furrowed.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked him. 

 

“I am going to figure out who this vigilante is,” Clint told Phil. Clint was there in the past. This was good for him. He was writing a book based on the era they were on. Now he could make accurate notes. He liked the fact he was an agent. He was able to write in his spare time. He wrote here, but it was on parchment paper and he used a quill and ink as a pen. It was a different way of writing for him. He was glad he was able to experience this.

“I know you want to, but you can't disappear and leave me with no squire today,” Phil told him.

“I am sure they had sick days here,” Clint said.

“We have to keep up appearances,” Phil told him. Clint let out a sigh. He knew Phil was right.

“Okay. Then after my duties I am going to go after the vigilante,” Clint told him. Phil knew if he didn't let him do his job, then he would end up disappearing mid day to go track down this vigilante. This was a good compromise on both their parts. Thing could get a lot more dicer at times. Phil was glad this wasn't one of those times.

 

“I’ll go and get started on my chores,” Clint told him, as he went off and got to work. 

Phil just watched him as he got the chores which were assigned to him done. It wasn’t to long before it was mid-afternoon there. Phil had left and gotten some stuff done. He was the Lord of his house. He was able to afford a house in this time. It wasn’t modern, which was okay for him. They lived in town and not in the village a few miles away. 

Phil got a summons to see Lord and Lady Romanoff in about an hour. So he was going to go and he was going to take Clint with him. He knew Clint wanted to go. He would some how end up spending time with Natasha. 

Phil had watched as Natasha and Clint developed a friendship. When they had to leave it would be hard to see them leave one another. It was going be hard when they had to go back to their time after making sure things did not get disrupted here.

He had been Clint’s superior officer for four years now. He considered Clint his partner two years ago. They had talked about it and agreed they were partners. Officially Phil was his superior officer, but unofficially they were partners. They had gotten closer the longer they were there. It was a good thing for them at the moment. It would be nice if they found the threat. He didn’t mind staying in this era, but it would be nice to be able to sleep in his own bed for once since they had been here for two years, which was two minutes in their time.

It wasn’t too long before they were ready to head over to Lord and Lady Romanoff . They headed out and it didn’t take them long to get to their home. Natasha was out in the front yard; she was about to go out for a walk. Natasha had noticed they had guests. When she saw who it was she had a smile on her face. Clint made his way over to her.

 

“Hey,” Clint said, as he looked over at Phil to make sure it was okay if he went with Natasha. Phil gave Clint a nod. “How’s it been for you?” 

“It’s okay. I am glad you are here. So would you accompany me on a walk?” Natasha asked Clint.

 

“I would be honored to accompany you on your walk,” Clint told her. They started towards one of the paths. It wasn’t long before they were holding hands. Clint knew after a while they would have to leave. They had to leave once the crisis had been averted. That didn’t make things easy for him.

Natasha walked beside Clint. There was something different with him. They had known each other for the past two years and she could tell there was something different about both Clint and Phil. She did not know him when he got there with Phil. Clint was already a squire. He was a good squire. She had been watching him for a long time. She had fallen in love with him, but she didn’t say anything to him about it. If things did go the way she wanted it would be great, but if he found out her secret she wasn’t sure how he would react to it.

The day was cold. Of course she wore a cloak. Clint on the other had just wore a shirt. It was thin, so she knew he was cold. She couldn't do anything about it at the moment. They walked slowly and next to each other.. Natasha was worried. Lord Loki Laufeyson wanted to marry her. She didn't want that to happen. There was something about him she didn’t like. She couldn’t put her finger on it at the moment. When she did figure it out then she would make sure everyone she loved was protected.

Loki looked out the window, watching Natasha walk with a squire boy. He would definitely take care of the squire before he married her. He could tell the boy was going to be a problem. If he got rid of the squire boy he would have to get rid of the Lord of the squire boy as well. Things could get messy if the squire boy disappeared. The Lord would make a fuss in finding what happened to the squire. So he had to have a plan to get rid of both of them. There was a plan formulating in his mind. 

“Lord Laufeyson, we are happy you are here," Lord Romanoff said. He wanted peace between his kingdom and Lord Laufeyson’s kingdom. So he was going to give his daughter as his wife to seal the deal. He knew his daughter wasn’t going to be happy about it, but she would marry him regardless of what she wanted. The two kingdoms must get along. Trading items between their kingdoms wasn’t going great at the moment. They needed food and Lord Laufeyson had more then enough land to grow food on. It wouldn’t take long before they would be hungry. He wasn’t sure what Loki had in mind for them if that happened before his daughter got married. He was sure that it wasn’t going to be good at all. His kingdom must be taken care of first. 

Lady Romanoff looked at her husband. She didn’t like what he was doing to their daughter, but there wasn’t any other option. They must do this for the sake of their kingdom. If things were going according to plan then it would be good for them. Her daughter was a lovely lady who was stubborn and headstrong at times. She hoped Natasha would understand what needed to be done. 

Things were not going to go well between them due to the fact they were forcing her to marry Lord Laufeyson. His father Odin had given him his own kingdom, which he ruled with an iron fist. The people who lived in his kingdom were people who were not too good. To have Natasha live there would no be good for her. She would worry about her safety all the time. There was nothing she could do about where Natasha lived once she married Loki. It was going to break her heart, but it had to be done. Her husband continued to talk to Loki. She looked out the window and watched her daughter.

Natasha could feel eyes on her. She knew it was both her mother’s eyes and Lord Laufeyson’s eyes on her. She didn’t mind her mother’s eyes on her but Loki's eyes on her, it just felt wrong. She knew she was going to be forced to marry him soon. Of course she wouldn’t go without a fight. Her parents must know that. If they didn’t they were going to find out. 

 

“Lady Romanoff, is everything alright?” Clint asked her. Natasha looked up at him.

“Clint, stop being formal. You can call me Natasha.”

“Can I call you Tasha or Nat?” Clint asked Natasha.

 

“Sure, but you are the only one who can call me those,” Natasha told him. If it was anyone else they would be on the ground with a busted lip or a black eye.

She gave him a smile. She was glad she had him to talk to. Things seemed better when he was around. She wanted to get to know him better. There was something different in the air when she was with Clint, and it excited her.

"I am glad we have a chance to talk." Clint told her. He didn't mind the cold at all. If it meant spending time with Natasha, then he would deal with the cold. 

"Me too," Natasha said as they continued to walk mostly in silence.

Phil knew something was up since Lord Laufeyson was there. Right now he needed to made sure Loki died. It said he died today, but didn't say how he had died. In the original timeline Lady Natasha Romanoff disappeared today. If thing worked out perfectly then they would be going home later on today. He knew Clint would be upset not finding out who the vigilante was. Phil knew if his plan was to work then he needed to poison Loki’s food without him suspecting it was him.

The thing was he had a vial of poison and the only thing he needed to activate it was Loki’s DNA. One he got it and mixed it, then Loki had to ingest it for it to work. If some one else ingested it then it wasn't going to do them any harm due to the fact the poison was specifically for Loki. Phil was able to get a sample of his hair. He mixed it in the vial. He poured it into the soup before it was served. He didn't know how much time it took to take effect. They all sat and ate a meal together.

Natasha wanted to share her secret with Clint, and what better way than to spar with him? She headed to the study to spar with him. Clint was surprised but went along with it. Natasha moved over to a dresser and pulled out some clothes and put it them on. Then she picked up a sword and tossed it to Clint.

"Let spar," Natasha said. Clint caught the sword and nodded his head. Soon they were sparring with one another. It was half an hour before they called it quits. Natasha went and got her mask and put it on. Clint looked over at her and then it finally clicked. Natasha was the vigilante. 

"You're the vigilante," Clint said quietly. Natasha just nodded her head. Clint was silent. He didn't know what to say.

Loki enjoyed the soup. It was delicious. He watched everyone carefully. He knew there were people who didn't want this marriage to go through. When he found out who it was who plotted against him they would be taken care of. For now he had to act like nothing was happening.

"I am wondering if I can marry Natasha today?" Loki asked. He looked up to see surprised faces around the table.

"Don't you want to have the announcement before getting married?" Lord Romanoff asked.

"No, the sooner the better. The faster it happens the sooner I can have an heir," Loki said. Unknown to him Clint and Natasha were right outside the dining room. Natasha wasn't going to do anything she didn't want to do. Natasha was still dressed as the vigilante. She put the mask and hood on, then she opened the door. Everyone looked at her.

"It's the vigilante," someone yelled, and then all hell broke loose. The guards attacked the vigilante. The others got out of the room. Clint saw what happened. He grabbed a sword from off the wall and started to fight with the vigilante. Phil watched in amazement. The fight was going quite well -- it was not until Natasha got stabbed by a sword in the side did the fight end. Clint saw what happened. He picked up the vigilante and ran out the door carrying her in his arms.

A scream caught his attention. When he looked to see who screamed, he saw it was a servant who stood above Loki’s dead body. He must have died when the fight was going on. Phil had taken care of one loose end. He just had to figure out how Lady Natasha Romanoff disappeared. His work here was done. He needed to go find his partner and go back to their time. 

It was so chaotic that he was able to sneak off himself, and that ws exactly what he did. He made his way back to the anomaly, and he made sure no one was following. When he got there the anomaly was opened. He hoped Clint had made it through. If he did not make it through then he would go back to find him. Phil took one last look at the place he had called home for some years. Then he went through the anomaly. He was glad to see Clint was there. He was surprised to see Clint brought the vigilante with him. When the med team took off the vigilante outfit, it made sense now. Lady Natasha’s disappearance was solved. She was taken here so in her time she had disappeared. Phil stood beside Clint.

"I made the call, I will take whatever consequence Director Fury has for me," Clint told him. Phil just nodded his head. They watched Natasha getting medical care. Phil knew things were going to be different at the agency now. They had a new agent, he was sure of it. Phil knew he was going to team up Clint and Natasha. Phil was going to be their handler. This was going to be a new chapter in his life and in the lives of his agents.


End file.
